X-Men: Son of Wolverine
by I'mCIA
Summary: The X-Men numbers have thinned thanks to recent events. There's now a staggering lack of testosterone in the X-Mansion. Thankfully, the Legendary Wolverine has a son. One that isn't a murderous pyschopath.
1. Prologue

_AN: This X-Men story doesn't follow any particular storyline or canon. From this point on, consider this story to be separate from any X-Men status-quo you know of, be it **X-Men: Evolution** , **Ultimate X-Men** , **Astonishing X-Men** , **All-New X-Men** , **Uncanny X-Men** , or any of the rest._

 _This story takes place in its own Marvel Universe. A porn-parody universe, if you will._

 _This is why characters like Jean Grey and Emma Frost are teachers at the X-Mansion at the same time while Kitty Pryde and Jubilee are still students along with New Mutants like Laurie Collins, Megan Gwynn, and David Alleyne. It's also why Jimmy Hudson Jr. (from the **Ultimate X-Men** continuity) will be interacting with the likes of Beast and Professor X (who are both dead in that universe)._

 _If you can swallow all of that, I think you can enjoy this story going forward._

* * *

It didn't take very long for her world to become unrecognizable, Jean Grey discovered.

It only took one day.

Magneto's assault on the nation's capitol would forever be remembered as a bloody affair that ended with the deaths of over a dozen senators and the maiming of the President himself. It would also be known as the day that mutants were revealed to the world.

That one day changed things, as historical, violent events were known to do. Ever since the debacle in Washington DC, the X-Men's numbers had thinned - quite significantly, in fact.

Logan had gone, leaving the mantle of the Wolverine behind. His days as an X-Man were finished, he had told them. Maybe he would come back if the world was ending.

Cyclops had left as well. Professor Xavier had done his best to convince him to stay, but Scott was set on making his own way in the world.

Both of the men in Jean's life, off in their own worlds now. The red-headed mind reader would have been lying if she said it didn't sting. It was understandable that Scott and Logan were inclined to do some soul searching - especially after losing people in DC - but Jean couldn't shake the feeling, that needling in the back of her mind that told her that she was ultimately being abandoned.

Scott was her man, her other half, or at least that's what he was supposed to be. They always came close to starting something, but they could never progress from a spark to a full-blown fire. Logan was always sniffing around her, too. The man was as horny as he was hairy, but like Scott he could never progress beyond flirting. It was an endless tug-of-war between two men over a woman who didn't quite have the maturity to take one of them aside and say "no".

To Jean it was a fun little game of flirting and teasing. Her own little way of drawing empowerment from her femininity. She had two strong men following her footsteps like lost puppies. It was something she could humblebrag to Ororo about.

Now they were both gone. It was her own fault for not giving one of them a reason to stay. If she had just sucked it up and made a choice, Scott or Logan, maybe she would still have one of them. Maybe her bed wouldn't feel so cold and empty at night.

But her men weren't the only ones who left her.

There were also the others who simply drifted away, going off to find some normal life.

Bobby, Piotr, Remy, Rogue, Kurt... They knew when to leave the madhouse. After DC, things were certainly not going to get easier for the mutants. Even if they did save the capitol.

Hank stayed, as did Ororo. Miss Frost decided that Xavier's school needed someone like her, settling into the mansion as if she had always lived there. She must have fancied the school as her new queendom.

Kitty, Jubilee and a handful of other students remained as well. It wasn't as if they had an abundance of alternative options. Mutants were still feared. Young, untrained mutants with volatile abilities were a recipe for disaster, especially when out and alone in a cruel world.

With no more than twenty people inhabiting it, Charles Xavier's mansion seemed almost barren. Jean Grey couldn't help but find it peaceful, in a melancholy sort of way. Serenity with just a hint of sorrow.

With few students and even fewer teachers, it seemed a fools errand to continue on with classes. But the Professor was adamant that the X-Men push forward.

That had been five months ago.

Today, things were changing again.

They were getting a new student.

* * *

The Professor had used cerebro - the first time since before DC - to locate a teenage boy in a small town on the west coast. And not just any teenage boy, as they found out from digging into the boy's files. This particular teenager was none other than _Logan's son_.

Jimmy Hudson, son of the Wolverine. It certainly had an interesting ring to it, Jean decided.

Of course the younger mutants were the most visibly excited. They would receive another to add to their group, their little tribe of "freaks and outcasts". The girls, however... The girls were simply _ecstatic_.

Jean had to admit that the Mansion had become rather female dominated in recent months, even with the Professor still in charge. Other than Xavier and Hank, there was only David Alleyne and young Jay Guthrie as any sort of male presence. David was spoken for, snatched up by Noriko almost as soon as the two had met. Jay was simply too young for any prospect of romance.

When the X-Mansion was starting to seem more like a nunnery than a school, a new boy seemed like a breath of fresh air.

Ororo had been sent to fetch the kid, the unspoken reason being that an attractive woman would be far more likely to convince a teenage boy to join their school than an old man in a wheelchair. She had called in, telling Jean she was less than an hour away.

It wouldn't be long now.

They gathered outside, teachers and students alike, ready to greet their newest mutant and classmate. Jean stifled a smirk as she noted that the young ladies of the X-Mansion appeared to have put a little extra effort in their appearance. Freshly brushed hair, done with curls, braids, girlish pigtails. Blushed cheeks, lightly glossed lips, curled eyelashes. Megan was even wearing a skirt. Megan hated skirts.

Kitty, on the other hand, was wearing a sweater than was notably a size too small for her. It looked anything but ridiculous, however. Miss Pryde was a smart - and well-developed - young woman. She knew she was a knockout and she knew how to use that to her advantage.

Mr. Hudson hadn't even arrived yet and the competition had already begun.

"So..." Kitty started, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Do we have an ETA on the new kid? We've been waiting out here for a while now..."

"It's only been twenty minutes since we got the call, Kitty. Miss Munroe and Mister Hudson should be arriving any minute now," Jean smiled at the younger X-Woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just be patient."

Kitty didn't answer, but the look on her face told Jean that 'being patient' was far from the girl's favorite activity.

Beside Kitty, Jubilee blew a bubble. It popped and she drew the gum back into her mouth. It snapped as she chewed. The chinese-american mutant had left her yellow coat back in her room. She kept her pink tank top, or rather a pink tank top that was a size smaller than what she was used to. With no jacket to hide her slender form, Jubilee looked every inch a woman. With a tight top and short shorts, she was as much a stunner as Kitty, sporting long smooth legs that rose into wide, curvy hips which in turn led to a thin waist. Up higher sat small but perky breasts... Jubilee wasn't wearing a bra...

The more Jean took in of the girls, the more she felt pity for Jimmy Hudson. The young man had no idea what kind of circus was waiting for him.

"Wolverine's son, huh?" Jubilee remarked, a smile playing on her darkly glossed lips. "Should be interesting."

"He never told me he had a kid," Kitty muttered, crossing her arms. "Well, one that wasn't a psychopath, anyway..."

"What do you think he's like? Do you think he's short? Wolvie's short." Jubilee looked thoughtful, tapping her chin.

"It's possible. Could be in the genes. You think he does the claw thing, too?" Kitty asked, glancing at Jean.

"We'll just have to wait and see, Kitty," Rumbled Hank McCoy. The blue, hairy giant of a man strode up beside Jean, straightening out his glasses. Quickly looking over the small crowd, he murmured to the telepath, "Everyone out to see one boy. I'm shocked."

"I'm not," Jean responded with a grin. "The Legendary Wolverine has got a son. And he isn't murderous or crazy. It's big news."

"...And he just might fix the distinct lack of testosterone around here. This place is a major clam-fest, Miss Grey. Might as well change our name to the 'X-Women'." Kitty's impatience had turned to annoyance. Jean didn't need to read the girl's mind to see that.

"It can't be that bad, Kitty," Jean said, knowing full well that it in fact _was_.

"That's easy for you to say," Kitty muttered, kicking at the ground. "You and Miss Frost can just cozy up in your own mind and live whatever fantasy you want. A psychic buffet of men. It's slim pickings for the rest of us gals. You know that I used to phase into the boys' shower?"

"Kitty!" Hank sounded aghast, but Jean knew all to well how easy it was to use one's power for... perverted reasons.

"Really?" Jubilee on the other hand... She sounded almost proud.

"Yep. Never for too long, though. I'm not some pervert. Only ever got a few peaks. But boy, were they some peaks!" Kitty frowned. "Now, though? _Nothing._ I mean, God, it's like living in a convent!"

"Yeah..." Kitty's annoyance seemed to infect Jubilee. "And the worst part of of it is; it's not like we can just flip a switch and go lesbo like Miss Frost."

" _Jubilee!_ " Hank sounded downright horrified.

"You can relax, McCoy," Came a smooth, musical voice. "She's not wrong. It's one of my many advantages."

 _Speak of the devil and she appears..._

Jean fought to keep her smile from turning into a scowl.

Kitty, Jubilee, the other girls, Jean would admit that they looked beautiful, stunning, gorgeous even. But Emma Frost? Her outfit was simply whorish.

High heels, white pants that seemed to be painted on, and a top that barely covered more than lacy lingerie. What made it worse was the fact that Emma's body may as well have been sculpted by Aphrodite herself. All of Emma was perfect. Her long, toned legs, her wide birthing hips, her fine plump rear that could drive black men - or any man - to a life of crime if only for a peak... Her toned but soft tummy with an enticing feminine swell, her full, round breasts that seemed to be spilling out of her top, sporting deep cleavage... Wavy blonde hair fell over flawless pale skin, framing her angelic face. Full, kissable lips colored a glossy white, a challenge to anyone: do you dare try a taste?

Emma Frost was put on Earth not by God, but by the Devil. Her purpose was to tempt men, to tempt _women_ , to drive them to a life of sexual debauchery.

...Or at least that was what Jean Grey believed. It was easier than just admitting that Miss Frost won the genetic lottery and was unafraid of flaunting the fact.

The White Queen took her place beside Jean, opposite of Hank. She did not flash either of them a smile as her cold, blue eyes met theirs. She simply nodded, the most basic sign of respect.

"McCoy. Miss Grey."

"Miss Frost," Answered Hank. "Where is the Professor?"

"His office. He will be joining shortly. Just in time to greet Logan's bastard."

"That was unnecessary, Emma," Jean said tersely.

The blonde scoffed. "It's what he is. And the boy is not going to be offended by what he hasn't heard."

One of the girls called out and Jean's biting reply died on her lips. Jean and Emma both turned, their little spat instantly forgotten. The girl, young Laurie Collins, was pointing to the road, sporting a wide smile and the bright eyes only a teenage girl could have.

A black car came into view, emerging from the treeline.

Ororo had a returned. And with her, she brought the son of Wolverine.

* * *

 _So far, this story fails the Bechdel Test with flying colors._

 _Something to be proud of._


	2. Logan's Bastard

The car ride had been long and spent mostly in silence. When James wasn't watching the trees pass by as blurs of green, he was stealing glances at the driver.

The woman sitting beside him was as beautiful as she was kind, her dark skin free of imperfections, her white hair long and flowing. She dressed rather conservatively, white sweater with black dress pants, but not even a nun's robes could hide her figure. Her curves were generous, the genetic lottery clearly having been in her favor. Legs rising into wide hips and a shapely rear, tapering into a slender, feminine waist. Her bosom was plentiful, evident despite - or perhaps because of - her sweater. The pair were a good size, James could tell, enough for him to cup and squeeze and have dark flesh spill over his fingers. The car was cold enough - and the sweater's material thin enough - for him to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. It was a vision to behold - whenever James was brave enough to behold it.

When she first approached him, James had been quite the sight himself: some punk teenager thrown out on his ass when he up and grew fucking _claws_. There he stood, soaking in the pouring rain, his own blood dripping from his newly sprouted metal claws. He had three on each hand, one between each knuckle, and damn if they hadn't hurt coming out. He had felt them _sliding_ between his bones.

For a few moments there, Jimmy Hudson's life was over. His foster parents tossed him out on his ass, no doubt spreading the word on what a little monster he was. He was a freak. A monster. No home, no friends, no hope in the world.

And then _she_ showed up. His eyes met hers, a solid hypnotic white, and the rain just _stopped._ It was the damnedest thing. And then she _smiled_ at him.

 _"James Hudson Jr.?"_ Her voice had been smooth, with the faintest hint of an accent. African, perhaps? James hadn't wanted to assume. _"I'm Ororo Munroe. I am a friend of your father's."_

 _"My dad isn't the type to have friends."_ _Especially one's that look like you,_ He had refrained from adding. _"And you're barking up the wrong tree, lady. Me and him aren't exactly on speaking terms."_

 _"I'm not talking about your foster father. I'm talking about your_ _ **real**_ _father, James."_

If her bombshell figure hadn't already gotten his attention, those words would have done the job. James knew he had been adopted, but he spent his life believing his biological father died in combat.

There was a small talk, but a lot to take in. James was a mutant, cut from the same cloth as the diabolical Magneto. His father was alive and a mutant himself. And there were other mutants out there who looked out for the outcasts and rejects like James.

It was serendipity. One moment he may as well have been dead to the world and the next an angel was offering him salvation.

Stay in his town and get treated like a pariah, or go with the hot black lady and maybe meet his real dad.

It was the easiest choice Jimmy Hudson ever made.

* * *

"Students, I would like to introduce you to your newest classmate: James Hudson Jr." Miss Monroe turned from the crowd, flashing James a warm smile as he climbed out of the car.

Back straight, shoulders squared, the newest mutant stood tall. There was nothing in the world that could have prepared him for a mutant school with mutant teachers, but he could still try to make a good impression. James quickly scanned the small gathering that had apparently been waiting for his arrival. There was a rather large, blue-furred individual standing among who he believed were the teachers, as well as five identical teenage girls, all blonde, all drop-dead gorgeous. There was also another girl with what appeared to be large butterfly wings protruding from her exposed back.

Odd sights to behold, certainly. But they were not what caught the majority of James' attention. Aside from the big blue furry man, a black teenager, and a young red-haired boy, James noted that there were no other men at all. The rest were young women and teenage girls. And not a single one of them could be considered plain.

From the girl-next-door homegrown beauty of the tall redhead to the seductive curves and enticing bare skin of the golden-haired stunner - who was wearing little more than lingerie and a cape - the women were nothing less than knockouts. And the younger students... there was enough clothing among the lot of them to fill maybe _half_ of a rucksack. Wherever James looked: tops that were a size or two too small, short shorts, short _skirts_ , and cleavage. Lots of cleavage. Ripe, perky, "on-the-cusp-of-womanhood" kind of cleavage.

Looking back, it was little wonder that the first words out of James' mouth were... less than eloquent.

"Uh... Hi," James gave the gathered students a small wave. He pulled his arm back down to his side, inwardly wincing. "I'm James. I'm... ah... I'm a mutant."

The golden-haired angel snorted, throwing the high school boy a unimpressed smirk.

"Sharp as a tack, this boy. All this hubbub for _him_? A waste," Her voice was sharp, venomous. Blue blood superiority oozed off her voluptuous form, cold, contemptuous eyes regarding the boy before her as little more than trash.

James shot back a glare of his own, his ears growing hot. Yet even as the spit-fire angel turned to head back indoors, James found his eyes glued to her strutting form, unable to look away. "Cuckoos, _come!_ " She ordered without turning around.

The five identical blondes moved to follow her, but not before two of them came to introduce themselves.

The first took his hand in hers, beaming at him.

"I'm Mindee. It's nice to meet you, James." She chirped. Her eyes were warm as was her smile, captivating as pretty young ladies were ought to be. Something about this girl made James feel like he was floating up in the clouds.

The second, however, didn't shake his hand. Instead, she gave him quick look over, sizing him up.

"I'm Phoebe. We'll see you in class." There was a different kind of warmth in this Girl. Less charming and far more... enthralling. Alluring. She did not beam at him like Mindee. No, her eyes were mischievous, _wicked_. Her kittenish smirk made James feel like he was sitting in an oven.

The two "Cuckoos" then departed, leaving the rest of the group to converge on their newest mutant brother.

A pair of large, furry hands slapped down on James' shoulders. The blue beast stood before him, his welcoming smile resembling that of snarling bear. "Pleasure to have your acquaintance, Mr. Hudson. Professor Hank McCoy. I teach science and mathematics. And you can ignore Miss Frost. She's not known for being warm."

An asian girl with a tight pink top and frayed jean shorts came up to him next, all bright eyes and a wide smile. He was almost a head taller than her, James noticed. "Just wait until you're stuck in her class! You can call me Jubilee, kid."

James held back a snort as he looked down at her. But then her words registered in his brain. His eyes shot to the mansion's front door, where Miss Frost has gone.

"She's a _teacher?_ " He asked, incredulous. _And she's allowed to walk around dressed in... **that?**_

 _"Miss Frost rather enjoys male attention, James,"_ A soft feminine voice echoed in his mind. He blinked taking a step back. _"...And female attention, for that matter. She's charming like that."_

"Anyone else hearing voices? Like, inside-your-mind voices?" James questioned, rubbing his temples.

The redhead stepped forth, smiling warmly. "I'm Jean Grey," She said, her voice the same as the one that slithered into his mind. "Teacher and telepath. Pleased to meet you, young man."

"So, that was you?" James guessed with a slight frown. She nodded, still smiling. "You read minds often?"

The young man furrowed his brow, his frown growing. Not really an angry glare or anything of the sort, but he wanted the redhead to know he didn't exactly appreciate invasions of privacy. He wasn't fishing for an apology or anything, but the telepath could at least look a little bit embarrassed.

"When I need to," She told him, arms crossed. James felt annoyed enough that he didn't even notice the way her crossed arms pushed her bust higher, giving her low-cut blouse even more cleavage to show. Honest, he didn't notice that at all.

"She usually only does the mind thing to the bad guys," Yet another girl approached him. Her hair falling across her shoulders in waves of light brown, she was yet another vision of homegrown beauty. With a cute, girlish face and a svelte form wrapped in a tight black sweater and form-fitting jeans, she reminded James of the library's student assistant back at his high school. "Just don't let your mind get all evil or perverted and she'll leave you alone. Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty. Kitty Pryde."

"Don't get perverted?" He repeated, managing a chuckle. "Sure. Easy as cake. I am a teenage boy after all."

While Kitty and Jubilee giggled, Jean rolled her eyes. Holding up her hands in mock surrender, she told him, "I promise not to invade your privacy, Mr. Hudson. Deal?"

"Not like I can do much about it. I guess I'm going to have to trust you, Mrs. Grey."

" _Miss_ Grey," She insisted. _Rather quickly, too..._

"Hey," The girl with butterfly wings made her way in front of him. Only then did he notice her vibrant pink hair and solid black eyes. "I'm Megan. People call me Pixie. I'm from Wales..." She seemed flustered, her cheeks flushed rosy pink. Combined with her charming accent, this girl was a bonafide cutie. She shook his hand, sporting the biggest smile out of all them. "I think you're going to like it here, James."

Megan's warmth was infectious, tendrils wrapping around his heart and mind, removing doubt, removing negativity. James couldn't help but smile back. A real, genuine, honest to God smile. His first one in quite awhile.

"I think I'm going to like it here too, Megan."

"Can you do the claw thing?" She asked, eyes dropping to his hands.

"I've got claws, yeah. They come from between my knuckles but I'm not sure how to control them. Hurts like hell when they come on out, though."

"Logan had the same problem," Professor McCoy mused with a toothy grin. "You'll get used to it eventually, Mr. Hudson."

James raised a brow. "I'm sorry, who's Logan?"

"Logan is your father, James." A voice called out. A man's voice, accented, most likely British. Authoritative yet fatherly, caring. "The Wolverine."

The crowd parted, allowing a immaculately dressed man to roll up in his wheelchair. He was an older gentleman, judging from the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth and perfectly bald. Not a single hair growing from any spot on his shiny scalp, nor where there any blemishes of any kind. Just smooth, pale skin. He came to a stop a few feet before the newest mutant, his eyes never leaving James'.

"Welcome, young man, to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am Professor Charles Xavier. And I am very happy to have you here."

* * *

"This school is many things to many people. To the lost, it is a haven. To the outcasts, it is a community. To you, James, it can be a home."

Professor Xavier's office was about as much as James could expect from someone who spoke and carried himself as Professor Xavier did. Dark mahogany desk and bookshelves (filled almost completely by encyclopedias, literary classics, and the like), elegant window curtains that were sheer enough to allow in golden rays of sunlight, and then there was the dark oxford blue carpeting. A real highbrow, academic egghead vibe.

The exterior of the mansion certainly gave a very high class impression, but walking inside had James feeling like he had stepped onto an Ivy League college campus. He was as much of an alien here as he was back home.

Xavier seemed to sense his discomfort. "Know that you are among friends here," He added, so grandfatherly that James _ached_ to trust him. But his brain wouldn't allow that. The mansion may have had a babe around almost every corner, but eye candy wasn't enough to put any and all concerns to rest. Even if the redheaded beauty was not seated five feet away, her concerned eyes having been glued to him since the moment they entered the office. Professor McCoy was even closer, taking up the better half of the couch beside James.

"Uh, thanks," James inwardly winced. "I mean, thank you. I... I appreciate the help, professor. I really do. I gotta say, though... You guys have some very good timing. I wasn't doing that hot when Miss Monroe found me. One night I turn out to be a mutant freak and get kicked out on my ass, the very next day is when she showed up."

"I will not lie, James, I've had my eye on you for some time," Xavier moved out from behind his desk, drawing closer to the teenager. "Your father, Logan, is a good friend of mine. Before he departed, I made him a promise."

"To keep me safe?" James guessed.

"And to guide you, when the time came," Xavier nodded.

"Guide me?"

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters is more than just a school, Mr. Hudson," McCoy rumbled, stroking his big blue sideburns. "This is a training ground. Here, we teach our students to master their abilities rather than the other way around. We give them the means to be a force for good in this world. We turn young mutants into X-Men."

Miss Grey stood up then, moving to James' other side. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of almost motherly assurance. "Your father was not a perfect man. But he cared enough to ensure you would have a place here, among friends. He only ever wanted what was best for you."

Xavier spoke again, his voice sober. "I will not force you to stay here, James. But should you choose to call this place a home, know that you will be taught by some of the finest mutant minds on the planet. You will learn to hone your newfound abilities, and you will discover what you are truly capable of."

McCoy's large hand clapped down on James' shoulder, the blue man grinning ear to ear. "And someday, in the near future, you will join your father in the ranks of the X-Men."

The teenage boy looked from Xavier to McCoy to Grey, the true meaning of their words still settling into his young mind.

He gulped. "Woah."

"I don't expect an answer from you at this very moment," Xavier assured him, backing up just so. "I know that this is a lot to consume."

"Tell me about it," James muttered. "Yesterday, I was a street rat. Today, I'm Wolverine's son. And then there's you guys."

"Take all the time you need. When you reach a decision, come to me," Xavier eyes shifted to Miss Grey. "Hank?"

The blue beast nodded, patting James on the shoulder again as he rose from the couch, motioning for the younger man to follow him. "Come on. I'll help you get settled into the boy's dormitory."

* * *

The boy's dorm was... ritzier than what he was expecting. Not that it was stylish or luxurious or anything of the sort, but the living quarters of the mansion were of high quality. The beds were soft yet supportive, the sheets were warm but not overly so. There was a desk in his room, not of the same mahogany wood that was Xavier's but still serviceable. Inside one desk drawer was stationary and some pencils, inside the other were notebooks and some click pens. There was a drawer for his clothes and a single lamp for late night reading. No television however, or a computer. Those were located in the common room.

A bit spartan, but not bad. Not bad at all.

James spent that evening lying in bed, thinking.

Xavier had been correct when he assumed it was a lot for James to take in. New family, new abilities, new life, all in the span of a single day. Looking back, it would always amaze James Hudson Jr. just how little time it took for everything to change.

 _Leave, stay a loner. Walk the earth, looking out for me and only me._ _Stay here, have stability. Have a warm bed, hot meals, a roof over my head._ _Seems like an easy choice. The best deal a guy in my situation could ever hope for._

 _Almost too good to be true..._

What if it was a trick? What if these people weren't who they said they were?

He thought it over and over... and over and over. Time passed, minutes turning to hours, until dusk turned to night, all the while James' mind raced and raced. A storm of thoughts pelting against his young mind.

It all came down to one thing: Did he trust them enough to fall asleep in their nice, warm bed?

The answer eventually turned out to be yes.

* * *

He was the king. He ruled this world. And his seat was his mighty castle. The throne room was illuminated by rays of golden sunlight shining between the immense carved pillars that lined the entire structure. Beyond them, the bright infinite.

But James was not focused what lied beyond. He was focused on what was right in front of him. After all, the feminine beauty was more alluring to him than the mysteries of the greater universe.

He sat on the edge of his marble throne, his toned, muscular body bare as the day he was born. His cock, hard as the stone he sat upon, rose up from between his legs, a monument all its own. A monument of flesh and arousal and pulsing blood.

Miss Monroe was kneeling just before him, staring not at his manhood, but at _him_. Her eyes glittered with admiration, no, _adoration_. This woman loved him, wanted him, wanted his cock, wanted him inside her. She didn't need to say anything. James didn't need her to say anything.

She was nude as well and the young man took a moment to enjoy her liberated form. White hair cascading over her slender shoulders, framing her attractive face. She was an exotic specimen, clearly of mixed heritage, drawing from both African and European roots of beauty. Dark caramel skin, free of blemishes, free of flaws. Proud breasts, large yet perky. Dark nipples, pebbled with visible arousal, inviting him to nibble and suck.

Tempting, but it was not he who was going to suck anything today.

His thoughts and fantasies were her commands. Ororo leaned forth, accepting him.

Her mouth was warm, wet, _divine_. She lavished him with her tongue, massaged him with her lips, using both to milk his cock as if his cum was the elixir of eternal youth. She bobbed her head slowly, leisurely sucking him off, humming happily every time his length slid deep into her eager mouth.

James groaned, a curse slipping from his lips as he watched the dark angel service him, her pale king.

He savored the sensations, the feel of her tongue on his skin, the pleasure of her running it up the underside of the shaft. She teased him some, tracing the veins that circled his manhood, licking the frenulum of his swollen head, flicking her tongue across his tip before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

The entire time, her eyes never left him. She wanted to watch him, see the fruits of her hard labor first hand.

She wanted to watch while he came in her mouth.

James felt the pressure building in his loins, the signs of an immanent eruption.

"Gonna cum," He hissed. "Gonna _cum!_ "

* * *

James awoke to the best feeling in the world. Euphoria coursed through his veins, every part of his body felt relaxed, content. And his manhood... tickled?

He felt his half-hard erection slap against his naked thigh, the air cool on his sticky, wet skin.

 _The hell...?_

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down his body. Groggy eyes made it difficult to see, especially in the dark, but within seconds his vision cleared.

There were two things he noticed. First, he was naked. Odd, considering he went to bed in a pair of pajama pants. Second, he was not alone in his bed. Also odd, but his guest happened to be a girl, so it was not that unwelcome.

She was only partially dressed herself, wearing a tight blue tank top and an even tighter pair of black boy shorts. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun, but a few loose strands gave her a slightly wild appearance. James recognized her instantly.

 _Kitty Pryde._

With his mind drawing blanks, James looked from his cock to her.

She locked eyes with his, looking to be just as embarrassed as he was.

His teenage brain came up with even more nothing, so James settled for the most basic response.

"Uh... Hi."

Kitty said nothing, but it looked as if her mouth was full. She audibly gulped, her cheeks going from rosy to tomato red.

"...Hey. That was a lot of cum."

More blanks.

"Sorry," He said. "So..."

"You're wondering why I sneaked into your room?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering about that a little. But mostly about why you sorta... sucked my dick."

Kitty averted his eyes, biting her lip. Her hand came up to brush a rogue lock of hair from her face.

"About that..." She began, nervous giggles peppered her words. "So, this is going to be tough to explain."

"I mean, I'm not really mad or anything. I usually have to really work up some good will before a girl does this kind of thing. I'm not going to turn down a pretty girl for, you know... _activities_... If you wanted to do things you could just ask me."

Kitty gave a genuine laugh, her eyes finding his once more. Her cheeks had gone back to rosy, her body relaxing. "I'll keep that in mind... But seriously, though. You saw how there aren't a lot of boys here, right?"

"Hard not to notice."

"Yeah, it's like a convent around here. David's cute, but Noriko locked him down months ago and she's, you know, _possessive_. Jay - you met Jay right? - he's way too young. There isn't exactly an abundance of options for us girls here. It's getting close to a year now that the only things that have gone between my legs are my fingers and Mr. Peters."

James raised a brow. "Mr. Peters?"

"Jubilee's dildo," Kitty hand waved. "So, back to what I was saying. Too many girls, not enough guys. Worst nightmare stuff. So then Professor tells us we're getting a new student. I'm thinking that with our luck it will be another clam for the clamfest. Imagine our excitement when he tells us it's going to be dude!"

"I can imagine," James nodded.

"And not just any dude: Wolverine's kid! So then you show up, tall, broad-shouldered, scruffily handsome."

James smirked. "Handsome, eh?"

Kitty swatted his leg. "Don't get cocky, kid. But yeah, you're hot. You look like you'd star in a CW soap opera."

"That's... oddly specific."

"It's a compliment. So, now you're here. A godsend. Girls are over the moon. Laurie is already building a shrine in her closet. But then we're about to head off to bed - most of us thinking about the new slab of man-meat - when Mindee says that you might not be staying."

"Huh?"

"I know! W. T. F.? Why would you leave? But she tells me that she can sense the doubts in the back of your mind. You don't know if you can trust us."

"Wait, hold up. How would she know that?" James moved to sit up.

"She's a telepath."

James blinked. "How many telepaths do you guys even have?"

"Seven."

James blinked again. "That's... a lot."

"Yeah, freaky mutant stuff, right? My power is that I can walk through walls. That's how I sneaked into your room. Anyway, she tells us that you might not be staying. So I'm sitting there thinking: _I can't let Mr. Hunk leave! I need to give him a reason to stay here!_ "

"So, you sneak into my room and give me head while I'm asleep?" James deadpanned.

Kitty gave him a sheepish smile. "The plan was that you'd wake up in the middle of it and I would... you know... give you a 'warm welcome'. You're a really heavy sleeper, you know that? And you cum a _lot._ "

"Yeah, you told me. And I noticed that you swallowed..."

"I didn't want to ruin your sheets," Kitty shrugged. "You don't taste half bad, so whatever."

Kitty shifted, moving off the bed. Heading for the door, she turned back. "So, that's my story. I should be heading back to the girl's dorm before Miss Grey knows what's up. But just so you know, Mindee and Phoebe are coming after you tomorrow."

"Coming after me?"

"To jump your bones. You should expect a lot of that from now on. The girls have months of pent up sexual energy to let off and you're the only available cock around. Good thing for you and them that it's a very nice cock."

James smiled despite himself. "Well... thank you. Have a good night, Kitty. Thanks for the blowjob."

She gave him a bright smile. "No problem! Thanks for the nice cock!"

The mutant girl turned and phased through his door. James blinked. Just when he started to think he would never get used to something like that, she phased back in. Or rather, she phased her torso back in.

"I was serious when I said that, by the way," She told him, grinning. "You do have a very nice cock. In fact, the entire package is just fantastic. Puberty hit you like a truck, big guy. Great work with those hormones!"

Before he could answer, she was gone, leaving him very naked, very drained, and very content.

 _I really am going to like it here._

* * *

 _And thus, James Hudson Jr. begins his journey as the school bicycle._


	3. Two Birds

James didn't fall back into his fantasy once Kitty left. Instead he drifted into a dreamless sleep, a comfortable void that cradled his young, wild mind.

He awoke feeling rested, an alien feeling. When he was just a normal teenager living with his foster family, rest and comfort were not quite in abundance. These mutants, the Uncanny X-Men, James felt a certain character about them. He wouldn't call them trustworthy, not yet... Even if they seemed genuine enough. But the young man oddly felt at ease around them.

The golden rays of the morning sun seemed to cut through the window blinds. James felt the warmth on his face, the dawn filling him with bright vigor. The young mutant rose into a sitting position, swinging his legs over so that his feet met the carpet.

His room felt smaller now, walls closing in on all sides. James turned towards the window, catching the inviting green and blue of the outdoors.

James inhaled deeply. There was a staleness to the air, an artificial quality that had the boy frowning.

Indoors air. Filtered. Fake.

His eyes darted to the window again, vexed once more by deep blue and lush green.

He felt like running.

* * *

He found a sleeveless shirt in his dresser as well a pair of black sweatpants. They were both marked with the school's X insignia but James assumed he had free use of them. Slipping them on, he grabbed a pair of sneakers and headed for the commons. The halls were empty and quiet, though James didn't think anything of it. It was a Saturday after all. The perfect day for work-swamped students to sleep in.

James had heard all the horror stories from classmates back in his town, the all night cramming sessions, the absurdly complex projects teacher would thrust upon their students, or trying in vain to memorize a presentation for class the next day. Saturday was a godsend to students everywhere.

James, though? Jimmy Hudson liked mornings. It was the only time other than the late evening when he could get any peace and quiet.

The commons were almost completely empty. The red-headed boy with wings was sprawled on a couch, engaged with a colorful cartoon. Jay Guthrie was his name, the youngest mutant enrolled in the school. The boy paid James no mind, his attention captured by the vibrant, fluidly animated fights on the television screen.

 _Mutant Turtle Ninja Teenagers? Weird..._

"Morning, Jimmy!"

The asian girl from the day before was also present, all legs and slender frame. Willowy, yet shapely enough to catch his eye and keep it. Her name was... Judith? Jules?

She had on the brightest of smiles as she approached him, warm and inviting. The same look Kitty had. It was a look James was quickly growing fond of. She gave him a soft punch to the shoulder before hooking her thumbs through the belt loops on her denim shorts. Her tight, frayed denim shorts...

"I see you decided to stay!" She said, noting his getup.

James shrugged. "I'm leaning towards that option, yeah. You're up early."

The girl smirked. "So are you."

 _What is her name, damn it? Jennifer? Jessica?_

"I like mornings," James explained. "Nice and quiet."

She laughed. It was a sweet sound, almost musical. "You definitely didn't get that from your dad. Not exactly a morning person, that Logan."

"You know him?" James leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"You'd be hard pressed to find a mutant who doesn't know Logan."

"But you know him personally?"

She pursed her lips, mimicking his movement. She leaned against the table opposite of him, resting her shapely rear against the shiny wooden surface. James was oddly enough growing jealous of a table.

"I guess you could say that I was his protege. So was Kitty," She said, crossing her arms under her breasts. They weren't large, not like Miss Monroe's or Miss Frost's, but they were well formed, perky tear-drops that swelled enticingly with every little breath she took. James swore that he could see the faintest outline of nipples in the fabric of her pink tank top.

 _God, James, **think**! What is this girl's name?_

"He took us both under his wing for a bit, showed us the mutant ropes, that kind of thing," She continued, a faint smile tugging at her lips. "He would take us with him on missions sometimes, real X-Men stuff. He was like that cool uncle that your mom hated because he would give you M80s for your birthday. Except instead of giving us fireworks, Logan let us fly the X-Jet."

James' brows rose. "You guys have a jet?"

She only smiled at him, clasping her hands behind her back. She teetered on her feet innocently, quietly averting his gaze. James was almost distracted by her exposed cleavage that he couldn't voice a reply. Almost.

He huffed through his nose, crossing his arms as he pushed off the wall. "You're screwing with me aren't you?"

She laughed again, a girlish giggle that was as much a punch to his caveman mentality than her cleavage was. "Mmmmaybe. Maybe not," She leaned forward, hands still clasped behind her back. It was a very deliberate, very intentional gesture. James was sure of that. She smirked up at him. "I guess you're just going to have to find our for yourself, Mr. Hudson. So... You trying to find the gym? It's in the east wing, pas the locker rooms."

"Actually, I'm just looking for a place to run. Don't you have like a track or something?"

"We've got a running trail that circles the school grounds. It starts just past the tennis courts. Again, those are by the east wing, just outside."

James nodded. "Thanks... It's Jubilee, right?"

Her bright smile returned in full force. "Awww, he remembered!"

 _Nailed it!_

James smirked, school boy arrogance worming its way into his words. "Hard to forget a pretty face like you."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, but her smile never quite went away. She punched him in the shoulder again. "Flatterer."

* * *

He ran. Legs pumping, lungs on fire, James felt alive, rejuvenated.

The trees, tall maples with wide trunks, loomed over him, watching him run.

The cool breeze was welcoming, guiding him almost, scattering dried leaves across the dirt path before him.

He ran and ran and ran, trees and bushes nothing but blurs as he streaked by. One lap. Two Laps. Three. And then some more.

The open world, the nature, the breeze on his skin, all like drugs to him.

Invigorating.

Finally, James slowed to a walk and inhaled deeply. Fresh air filled his lungs, sweet as water would be to a dehydrated man. There was a warmth deep in his heart, spreading out to his limbs. He felt welcomed, accepted. The trees, the birds, the critters scurrying about the high branches, they acknowledged him. He knew they did. It wasn't something a normal person would understand. But James wasn't normal to begin with. This was instinct, a link with nature.

Had his father ever felt something like this? This drive to be wild, primal?

Thoughts of Kitty and Miss Munroe clung to his mind like webs. Dirty thoughts. Thoughts that civilized people would be aghast at. James thought of Miss Monroe's warm mouth, the dark angel pleasuring him with her lips and tongue, drawing his cum into her gullet. Or rather, he thought of Kitty. She was the one who had serviced him, though he hadn't been awake for it. How would it have looked? Her girlish, pretty face down in his lap, wide eyes staring up at him as he forced his hard manhood past her plump lips. His hand closed into a fist, holding her by her dark, chestnut hair, pushing her down, forcing her to take his cock deep...

James shook his head, frowning. He was already beginning to strain against his boxer briefs and it was very noticeable, even against his loose fitting sweats.

 _I just got sucked off last night! Can't you take a day off! Down boy!_

He turned his eyes to the sky above. It was clear that he had been running for some time. It was near noon judging from the sun.

Sweat coated his skin, warm snakes slithering down the back of his neck. His shirt clung to his body, all but revealing his lean, muscled form.

Yet James didn't feel even the slightest bit tired.

 _Weird. I've been running for hours. Still must smell rank, though. Off to the showers._

* * *

The new boy had been running all morning, Jubilee told her. Mindee had watched him from one of the study rooms, seated by the window so she could catch a glimpse of him sprinting by. Her notebook sat before her, untouched. Her attention was on treeline. Even from such a distance, she knew it was him blurring across the dirt path. There was no one else like him living in the X-Mansion. At least, not presently.

 _Wolverine's son,_ mused the Cuckoo. _Logan's bastard_ , Mother had called him.

His name was James.

She watched him slow to a stop, taking in his young yet undoubtedly masculine figure. He was lean, as teenage boys were ought to be, but well muscled. Tall, as well.

 _Very tall_ , Mindee noted with a smile, _a head above the rest of us, save David._

He was handsome, boyishly so, with the kind of strong jawline and set brow that a girl would usually only see on TV. Yesterday, she was able to get close enough to see his enthralling blue eyes... The kind of eyes that had a girl going weak in the knees and setting up a shrine in her closet. _Like Laurie_ , Mindee thought with a smirk.

She watched him move about, pacing in the grass, restless. It was as if there was a wildness inside him, a demon waiting to be set loose. Unfiltered masculine power bubbling, _frothing_ beneath lightly tanned skin and tense, defined muscle.

 _Now that... **that** is what an X-Man looks like..._

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Mindee. You look like you're in heat."

Mindee didn't need to look to know who it was. Not when she and her sisters shared a mental link.

"I may as well be," She answered with a huff, tearing her eyes away from the half-naked specimen. Phoebe took a seat across from her, sparing but a brief glance in James' direction, doing her best to appear disinterested. But Mindee knew better. She and her sisters could hide nothing from each other. They were the Five-in-One. "It's been almost a year now and I haven't had anything between my legs that wasn't a tongue or ran on batteries."

Her eyes were drawn back to James as if he were a living magnet. The sight of him struck at her core, sending a burst of pleasant warmth throughout her entire body. Her blood boiled hot, her stomach dancing within her belly, Cupid's arrow lodged firmly in her chest. It was like looking at him for the first time all over again.

"Look at him, Phoebe..." She sighed, resting her chin in her palm, propping her head up with her elbows. "All shirtless and sweaty. He's taunting us with those abs, you realize that? I know he is."

"You've read his mind?" Her sister inquired, genuinely curious. For all of Phoebe's supposed indifference to the newest student, she was just as lust-struck as the rest of the girls.

"No," Mindee answered plainly, her eyes following James as the young man picked himself up off the ground and headed back indoors. "I don't need to. I know his kind, the genetic lottery winners. The handsome boys who know exactly what their smiles do to girls. All youthful virility, parading their bodies around for all to see. He may not be doing it on purpose..."

"...But a challenge is still a challenge." Phoebe finished with the tiniest grin. "You sound like mother, Mindee."

"That's rich coming from you, Miss Ice Princess."

The Cuckoos shared a brief chuckle before silence settled once more. James had gone back inside, having finished his morning run. No more distractions. No reason to skirt around the issue. A deal had been made the previous day. And today was their turn to cash in.

"So..." Phoebe began, absently trailing her finger across the swirling pattern on the table. "Kitty had him yesterday."

"Her time was cut short," Mindee explained, drumming her fingers on her notebook. "She told me she didn't want to get caught breaking in the new boy."

"A shame," Her sister stated.

"Luckily for her, she has very good friends. Jubilee agreed to share her turn with her tomorrow. I'm sure they'll have plenty of fun with James together..." Mindee smirked wickedly the other Cuckoo, "That is, if you and I don't wear him out first."

Phoebe smiled back, a devious look in her eyes. "That's right. It's our turn tonight, isn't it? Tell me, sister... What is our plan of attack? Pounce him in the locker room?"

Mindee crinkled her nose at the thought.

"Shower sex? No thank you."

"What did you have in mind, then?"

Mindee pursed her lips, tapping a finger against her chin. Her eyes locked with Pheobe's, her plump lips curling into a kittenish smile.

"We'll get ourselves dolled up tonight and wait in his room. When our boy toy comes back to go to bed, you and I are going to give him a good night kiss he'll never forget!"

* * *

The sun had set, the moon had risen, and a long day had finally come to an end.

James stalked through the empty halls of the boys dorm, as restless as he was in the morning. It was a strange sensation. He thought that his morning sprint would have sated him until the next day, but still his blood seemed to sing with pent up energy.

Spending most of the afternoon stuck in a classroom listening to Mister McCoy lecture about the fundamentals of trigonometry certainly didn't help. James once believed that school was like a prison, but now... With his urges to move, to run, to sprint, to find a girl like Kitty or Miss Monroe and throw her down...

James shook his head, frowning. Vulgar thoughts were becoming more and more common ever since he arrived at this school. Ever since those damned claws sprung out from his hands...

They were manageable, but still difficult and unwanted. There was a time and a place for fantasies, the classroom was not one of them. The last thing James needed was a pitched tent in the middle of Miss Frost's lecture. Or Miss Munroe's. Or Miss Grey's. Or in the middle of small talk with Kitty, or Jubilee, or Megan, or Laurie, or any of the rest of the girls.

Maybe he just needed some sleep. Some time for his subconscious to take over and fill his dreams with whatever dirty, perverted ideas his Id could conjure up in the darkest depths of his mind.

James huffed, pushing his door open.

He caught their scent before he saw them, the sweet, sweet aroma of light perfume mixed with natural femininity.

It hit him like a truck. By the time his eyes fell upon the two identical blondes, his heart was pounding in his chest like a war drum, every instinct screaming at him to launch himself forward and _take_.

They were the girls from yesterday.

Mindee and Phoebe.

The Cuckoos.

They were visions of young, ripe beauty. Shimmering blonde hair brushed into soft waves that framed delicate faces, full cheeks flushed pink. Dare he say they were even... cute? _No_ , James decided as his gaze wandered lower, _not cute._

 ** _Gorgeous._**

White, button-down blouses that were most definitely a size too small hugged their young bodies, unbuttoned enough for James to see that neither girl was wearing a bra. Their breasts, though humble as they were, strained against their cotton prisons, hardened nipples poking through. Lower still were the skirts, dark blue and pleated, long enough to hide away what James most desired but short enough to entice, exposing long swaths of thigh, deliciously smooth, pale skin begging for the touch of his lips, his tongue, the nip of his teeth...

"Mr. Hudson!" Mindee - or was it Phoebe? - greeted him with a winning smile, arms linking behind her back, pushing her cleavage outward. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Uh... Hi," James uttered, waving dumbly as he dragged his eyes back up to theirs.

"How nice of you to join us, James!" Spoke Phoebe - or was it Mindee? - motioning him to come closer. "Mindee and I were just talking about you!"

Gently shutting the door behind him, James took a cautious step further into his room. The girls' scent grew stronger, filling his nostrils with a musk only he could pick up. He blinked, shocked. They were ready, he realized, their womanly bodies reacting naturally to his presence! Not only that, they were _wiling!_

That's when he remembered Kitty's words. Before she had left him, she told him that today would be the Cuckoos turn with him.

 _I'm the school bicycle_ , James realized.

Nodding, he stepped closer, finally relaxing. "Cool. Cool."

The lovely sound of feminine laughter met his ears. It stirred something inside him, a deep primal urge. The young man fought to keep his composure.

"He's as eloquent as the day we first met him!" Mindee snickered behind a delicate hand. Her feminine form moved with such grace, elegance even in the tiniest of shifts.

"You mean yesterday?" James questioned, one brow raised.

Phoebe nudged her sister's arm, "Such a lady-killer, isn't he? Silver-tongued devil charmed his cock's way into Kitty Pryde's cute little mouth, haven't you heard?"

James wasn't too surprised. It was a small school, with an even smaller student body. People were going to find out eventually.

"Gossip travels fast around here," He commented, leaning his shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed. He gave them both an even look.

"There's less than twenty people in this school," Mindee said, crossing her own arms beneath her breasts, pushing them higher. "Of course word spreads fast."

"And you are the most exciting thing to happen to us in months," Phoebe explained, lightly rocking on the balls of her feet. "What, did you think us girls would be talking about schoolwork?" She gave him a look of mock indignation, a hand placed over her chest... A not quite subtle attempt to draw his eyes to the exposed swells of her bosom.

"I suppose not," He answered with a wry grin. He pushed off the wall, moving forward as if he owned the place. Technically, he did. Or at least he owned the room they were in. "Is there a reason you two are in my room? Not to be rude or anything. Just curious."

James made sure his smile was as infuriating as a teenage boy's smile could be. If the girls wanted to play games, then he would play games.

Mindee shook her head, a fire blooming in her eyes. "Oh, no. You don't get to play dumb. Not with us," She said as she moved forward to meet him. She was shorter than he was, forcing her to crane her head back slightly to match his eyes with hers. This gave him a magnificent view right down her blouse, something they both knew. His eyes darted down for just a moment, but Mindee caught it. She smiled, false innocence poorly masking her naught intentions. "We're telepaths, mister. We know that Kitty told you about us. And that means you know _exactly_ why we're here."

Phoebe flanked him, a surprise attack. She pressed herself close, nestling his arm in the valley between her breasts, her soft skin on his nearly driving him to turn and palm a tit in each hand.

 _This was a coordinated assault_ , he realized. _I walked right into a trap. A beautiful, beautiful trap._

Phoebe leaned into him, standing on her tippy-toes so that her glossed lips were lightly brushing against his ear.

"I believe you have something we want, Mr. Hudson..." She practically _purred_.

"Something you gave Kitty. Something _nice_ and _big_..." Mindee trailed a finger down his chest, tracing the contours of his muscled torso. She cooed as she felt how firm he was.

"We'll give you three guesses but you're only going to need one," Phoebe joked even as she slid her hand beneath his shirt, running her palm along his toned stomach.

They had him. And they _knew_ they had him. He couldn't hide his thoughts from them. They could see every vile, depraved thing going on in his head, they could see everything he wanted to do to them. And they were still here. Which meant they wanted it, too.

There was no way out of this. And there was no way James even wanted a way out of this.

So, James did the only thing he could do.

He succumbed.

And the beast that resided within thanked him.

"I suppose this is the part where I take off my pants?"

Mindee leaned up and kissed him, giggling. "Smart boy!"

* * *

They were ravenous, as hungry for sex as he was.

His pants lasted as long as their shirts did, thrown aimlessly across the room as discarded obstacles.

They had him seated on the edge of his twin bed, boxers tugged down around his ankles. His manhood, swelled with youthful vitality and arousal, hung between his legs. It attempted to stand erect, but its own weight made it swing down like a pendulum, swaying between his toned thighs, aching for a woman's touch.

Phoebe lay beside him, pulling his shirt off with eager hands. When he sat before her hungry eyes, nearly bare, she descended upon him, slender hands splayed over his broad chest, groping solid, youthful muscle. She caught his lips in a kiss, quickly invading with her tongue. She pressed herself closer, embracing him. He reached over, running his hand over the curve of her hips, her wide, lovely hips. Hot! Her body was hot, her pale skin flushed pink with desire. He could smell her now, her musk overtaking the sweetness of her perfume.

 _Delicious._

Mindee was elsewhere. Somewhere far more intimate. James felt her small hand attempt to grasp him at his base, her fingers barely wrapping around his shaft. He could feel her begin to stroke him, slowly at first, then faster, harder, more daring. She jerked him off, quick strokes across his length, the soft skin of her hand making him throb and pulse, making feel the wonderfully painful ache for release.

Then he felt her tongue, wet and soft and warm... The heavenly sensation started at the base, where his cock met his balls, and slowly, maddeningly slowly, dragged up along the underside of his shaft, stopping at his swollen head. Mindee held her tongue there, lavishing the tip, taking it into her mouth and swirling.

James moaned, Phoebe's lips at his throat. She reached down to his cock, taking a hold of him, drawing a gasp from the young man. One sister stroked while the other sucked. He couldn't believe what was happening. These things only happened in porn videos or in the lives of wealthy, powerful men.

And yet there he was, sitting back while two identical sisters played his body like a fiddle. Mindee bathed his cock in warm saliva, bobbing her head in steady rhythm, fucking him with her mouth. Phoebe handled what Mindee couldn't, stroking the base of James' cock, trying to pump his hot cum into her sister's waiting gullet. It was a wonder he hadn't cum yet.

"You love this don't you?" Phoebe breathed into his ear, her voice low and smoky. "Having me feel you up while my sister sucks on your big, fat cock? Look at her, she can barely get it into her mouth!"

James looked down and was greeted with a sight many men would kill for: Half of his hard prick stuffed into Mindee's cute mouth. She gazed up at him, wide blue eyes begging him for more dick. Her mind told him, mental projections from the telepath telling him exactly what she wanted him to do.

He smirked. "Kitty could get it all down her throat," He taunted.

Mindee's brows furrowed into a glare. She made a noise of indignation that was muffled by the cock in her mouth, the vibrations making James hitch, thrusting forward just enough to make the Cuckoo gag.

"You hear that, Mindee?" Phoebe said, her pretty face contorted in mock outrage. "He thinks Kitty is better than you!"

Mindee rose, James' manhood sliding from her mouth, swinging down between his legs. It dripped with saliva, glistening in the dim lighting of the bedroom. The sight was almost tempting enough to draw Mindee's lips back. Instead the Cuckoo reached down and lifted the hefty shaft, bringing it up so that the pillar of hard, pulsing flesh stood pointing towards the ceiling. His balls hung in place, swaying ever so slightly, now exposed.

"Did Kitty ever suck your balls?" Mindee asked, wiping away a rogue strand of saliva.

"Not sure," James answered honestly, still smirking. "But probably not."

"Well then..." With a wink, Mindee descended once more.

" _Fuck!_ " James cried out, his body tensing as Mindee dragged her tongue over his heavy balls, lathering them in its warmth. She licked him, thoroughly tasting him as she ran her tongue over them, around them, between them, before sucking one into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it, savoring his heavy, thick flavor. A thin film of skin was all that separated his boiling hot cum from her mouth.

She wanted it, he knew. She wanted him to shoot his load right onto her tongue, to pump her mouth full of tasty cum. She sucked on his jewel, then the other, swirling them around with her tongue. Then she took both of them in her mouth, lavishing his sack, massaging it with her plump lips.

With a ' _pop!_ ' she released his balls, gasping, her breasts rising and falling with every breath. "Oh, God! Your balls are soooo big, James!" She slurred, pressing her face into his crotch, lazily jerking his slick shaft. "So big and full of hot cum!"

She gave his cock a quick, wet kiss. "Phoebe, help meeeee!" She whined, tongue snaking out to lash at his balls again. "I can't handle this thing by myself!"

Phoebe gave James a peck on the cheek before sliding off the bed, nestling between James' legs beside her sister. She took a hold of the young man's throbbing prick with an innocent smile. "With pleasure, Mindee!"

As Mindee's lips and tongue returned to his balls, Phoebe's found his shaft.

They owned him then, had him dead to rights. It wasn't a matter of making him cum, now. It was a matter of _when_ he would cum.

Looking back, James would wonder how he lasted as long as he did.

With two pairs of soft lips, sucking and slurping over his cock and balls, and two skilled tongues, lavishing him with wet, warm strokes, bathing his manhood in the sweetest sensations he would ever know... It was heavenly. Perfection.

But things aren't good because they last.

It was a bursting dam. An erupting volcano. A supernova. His balls tightened under Mindee's lashing tongue, his cock swelling, growing hard and stiff as pleasure flowed through his entire body, ecstasy racing down his shaft. James threw his head back and shouted a vulgar curse.

Scalding hot, virile seed shooting into Phoebe's sucking mouth. Poor girl never saw it coming.

* * *

To everyone's surprise, James was up and ready for another go before Phoebe could even finish swallowing. Mindee suggested that it was a mutant ability inherited from his father, the ability to regenerate from anything, but James could only shrug.

He wasn't interested in mutant genes or special abilities. He had just shot a heavy load down a pretty girl's throat and he was still as hard as ever. That needed to be fixed, he told them. And they agreed.

So they decided to finally break in James' bed.

Mindee had him on his back, settling herself down on his lap, hands splayed across his chest to keep her steady as she rocked her hips against his. It had been a while since he had the pleasure of being inside a girl, so Mindee was like fucking Aphrodite. Her tight pink cunt - shaved but for a small patch of golden hair on her mons - was like slipping his cock into heaven, her warmth enveloping him, holding tight all around him, so tight that he could have cried it felt so damn good.

"You never did anything like this with Kitty, did you?" She asked between the tiniest cute gasps, riding him with a steady pace.

"Nope," He admitted, gritting his teeth as she slid down his cock, slick walls stroking his hard length. Her thighs slapped against his, his cock buried in her wet pussy, squeezed so tight he thought he was going to explode. "Fuck!"

"Damn right, you didn't!" She breathed, one hand coming up to cup a breast, fingers playing at her hard nipple. She rolled her hips back and forth, stirring his cock inside her. She gasped, keeping a slow rhythm, relishing the sensation. James himself was at a loss for words, hissing a curse as his hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into her soft, supple flesh. "You did this with _me_ , got that? With _us!_ "

"Yes, ma'am," He grunted.

"Good boy. Phoebe, sit on his face."

Phoebe was upon him quickly, smirking down at him as she divested herself of her pleated skirt and panties. "Know how to use your tongue, Mr. Hudson?"

James managed a smirk. "About as well as I know how to use my cock."

Unlike her sister, Phoebe was shaved completely, smooth as velvet. James hadn't finished deciding if he was going to do the numbers or the alphabet before the Cuckoo planted herself on his face.

With his cock buried in one pussy and his nose buried in another, the young mutant decided that if he died at that very moment, he would be perfectly okay with it.

Phoebe was sweet on his tongue, warm and wet as young ladies were ought to be. Her flavor was musky, delectable, _addicting_. James lapped at her womanhood, dragging his tongue across her lips in the most intimate kiss he could give, tasting her, drinking her, swallowing her, like she did to him. It was only fair, after all. He could hear her moaning - or perhaps that was Mindee? - whining beautifully as his tongue snaked deeper inside her, slithering through her walls to taste what most men only dream of.

James didn't know how long he was down there, nor did he care, but when he felt Mindee clench and tighten around his cock he knew he had won the second round. Mindee cried out in unbridled pleasure, coming hard on James' still solid cock, drenching him in her arousal. The feeling of Mindee's walls wrapping around him like hot velvet sent James over the edge, a second helping of hot cum shooting up his long shaft, right into the Cuckoo's fertile cunt. He heard her gasp as his hot seed splashed against her walls, filling her young pussy until it was overflowing with his seed.

Phoebe came next, James' unrelenting, merciless tongue driving her voice higher and higher in pitch until she found her sweet release with a shuddering, quiet gasp, hands planted on his stomach to support herself. She whined pitifully as he continued to lap at her core, wild tongue thrashing around inside her. She begged him to stop as she came yet again, shivering as she lay slack across his body.

 _Oh, yeah. Definitely won this round._

Mindee settled in beside him as Phoebe dragged herself off his face, humming pleasantly as she came to a rest on the carpet floor.

"You are just a handsome little fuck-machine, aren't you?" Mindee mused with a dazed smile, reaching over to gently stroke his face. "Look at you... you're still hard. You're just full of cum and it needs to go somewhere... Where next, Jimmy? Where are you going to shoot your big load next?"

"You both sucked me off, but I haven't had Phoebe's pussy yet," James suggested, eyes locked on the ceiling. Could he even go again? Twice was something, but _three times?_

"Phoebe," Mindee weakly called out to her sister. "You think you can get James to cum again?"

"She can try..." James muttered.

Dragging herself off the floor, Phoebe gave James a certain look. It was the look of someone who had something to prove.

"My pussy is as tight and wet as hers, _Jimbo_ ," She swung her leg over so that she was straddling him, his cock caught between his stomach and her dripping pussy. "You won''t last ten thrusts."

"Is that a challenge?" He questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips. His hands came to rest on her hips.

"A promise," She declared, eyes locking on his, a wicked smile of her own spreading across her disheveled, pretty face.

"Those," James said, one hand reaching up to palm her breast. He gently tweaked her nipple, drawing a quiet gasp. _Yep, still sensitive._ "Are meant to be broken."

* * *

TRIGGER WARNING: Oh, yeah. This story has sex in it. Sorry.


	4. Jubilee and Kitty

_A/N: I apologize for the delay. I had work and now I have classes on top of that. Enjoy._

* * *

Logan's bastard. The man of the hour. No, the man of the _week._ Everyone was talking about him. All of the students… and all of the teachers.

There they were, what few teachers remained at Xavier's mutant haven, all crammed into the headmaster's office, all chattering on about the newest student.

Emma Frost had long ago gotten sick of it.

"I think the boy is settling in quite well." The Professor said, looking the happiest he had been in months.

Emma wrinkled her nose in distaste. Of course Xavier would be overjoyed at the prospect of a fresh young mind to mold. Even worse was that the others seemed to agree with him, smiling and nodding like having Logan's bastard among them was some great reward.

 _They're already acting like he's going to be staying here… How will their faces look if he decides to leave tomorrow morning?_

"He's been here for less than two days," Emma replied, keeping her tone even, acting like the thought of Wolverine having a child didn't make her want to vomit. She ought to have won an Oscar. "That's hardly enough time to make that judgement. Something could go wrong. There's always a risk with people who have the mutations he has. For all we know, the boy could go feral, attack the other students."

"If that indeed becomes a risk, I can teach him to control it. As powerful as the feral urges are, the human mind is always stronger." McCoy countered, the blue behemoth relaxing on a nearby sofa. "But if worse comes to worst, The Professor could help him telepathically, allowing his human mind to remain in control. Or Jean could do it, the same way she did for Logan. And perhaps _you_ could, Miss Frost."

During her life, Emma had been inside the minds of more than enough young men. And if Logan was a toxic dump, how would his rutting pup fare? The scantily dressed telepath frowned but for an instant, her diamond-hard expression beginning to crack.

Munroe noticed. Unfortunately.

"You don't seem to like the boy, Emma." The white-haired woman had a hint of a smirk tugging at the edge of her mouth. Emma briefly imagined removing it. Forcefully.

"He reminds me of Logan." Emma answered curtly.

 _Logan, who talks in that ridiculous drawl._

 _Logan, who drinks nothing but beer and leaves empty cans all over the mansion._

 _Logan, who smokes those godawful cigars and leaves rooms smelling like a biker bar._

 _Logan, who can't be bothered to get a clean shave._

 _Logan, who is short and hairy and often seems more animal than man._

 _The boy is **nothing** like Logan. _

_So why does he **vex** me? _

"Well, he _is_ Logan's son." McCoy said, reeling Emma back into the world. She could _hear_ the smug little grin in his voice.

Emma turned and shot him a cold smile of her own, silently entertaining the idea of making the man believe he was a squirrel.

"Indeed he is, doctor. A living, breathing reminder that somewhere out in the world there lives a woman who _wanted_ to have that dog's spawn."

 _If the boy even **is** Logan's spawn. Sure, he has the claws, but claws are a common mutation. And he certainly didn't inherit any of Logan's **looks** , thank the Lord._

For all of Emma's bite and venom, the others could only keep _smiling_ at her.

 _Damn them all, they're enjoying this!_

"Regardless of what you personally think of him, Miss Frost, the girls have certainly taken a shining to the boy." Jean Grey finally spoke up. She sounded almost… _happy._

"You're Cuckoos especially, Frost." Munroe added, her smirk growing wider while her eyes held all the sweetness of a bag of salt.

That had done it. The cracks in the diamond had splintered, jagged claws sprawling across Emma's calm façade. The very _idea_ of it… Of that lowly boy getting his filthy paws on her precious girls…

Emma could see it: his young muscled form bristling with strength, youthful masculinity bubbling beneath sweaty skin. Pinned beneath him, on a couch or a bed, was Sophie. Or Phoebe. Or Mindee. Or Celeste. Or Esme. It was any of them. Or all of them at the same time. Their dress shirts were ripped from their nubile bodies by strong arms, leaving the girls bare, _vulnerable_. The bastard dipped his head down, his hungry maw attacking, taking, _claiming_. Lips pressed against lips, against soft skin, kissing, licking, _biting_. There was gasping and moaning. The girls were _giggling_. His hands went to his belt, then to the fly of his jeans. He reached under the hem of his boxers, drawing it out… Her Cuckoos they all kneeled before him, waiting with wide, desperate eyes. They wanted to _see_ …

Emma Frost saw red. Anger bloomed within her, a fire in her core, a deep, primal _heat._ The White Queen clenched her jaw shut, her fists closed so tight her knuckles were bone-pale.

" _No,_ " She said. She did not raise her voice, she did not break anything. Simple, calm, but still firm. "That boy will not get within _ten feet_ of my Cuckoos. Not unless he wants me to make him considerably _less_ of a boy."

To make her point, Emma held up her hand and turned it into solid diamond. There was no material stronger. No material _sharper_.

To the other teachers, her threat was either ignored or outright lost. Emma didn't know which was worse: The idea that she was no longer taken as a threat, or the idea that she was surrounded by buffoons.

"Ah, young love!" McCoy gazed off into space, the comfort of sweeter memories falling across his furry visage. It almost made Emma sick. "I remember when I was the boy's age, chasing girls like a dog chasing cars! The danger of it, the excitement! Sneaking around our parents' backs to steal kisses in the night!"

A diamond fist slammed down _hard_ on the Professor's desk.

"My Cuckoos do not 'sneak around' behind _anything!_ " Emma hissed. She had spent enough time around her colleagues for the day, she decided. Turning on her heel and strutting for the door, she cast one final chilled look at her fellow teachers. "And they do not steal kisses from _mutts!_ "

* * *

As Emma Frost stomped out the door, Jean did nothing to hide her amusement. A pleased smile spread across her face, seeing the cracks in the beautiful diamond. Emma was never easy to deal with, it was true. Hell, living with her hadn't been easy even back when there were more than enough students and faculty to distract them from each other.

It was a fool's dream, the idea that Jean and Emma would eventually become friends. With all of the history between them, all of the resentment... Even beyond the ordeal with Scott, each of the two women simply could not _stand_ being around the other.

Jean glanced over to Ororo, trying - and failing - to imagine a friendship with Emma much like the one she shared with the former Wakandan queen.

As if on cue, the darker woman spoke up, breaking the silence Emma left in her wake. "Speaking of young love..." Ororo bit her lip, as if considering the merits of schoolyard gossip. "Our dear Jubilee is already trying to snatch up our newest student."

Jean's smile widened while Xavier's brows rose in genuine shock. The Professor had never enjoyed peering into his pupils' minds, so it had never become a habit of his. Wise, the Professor certainly was, but he was blind to a schoolgirl's crush.

"The girl certainly works fast!" McCoy observed, chuckling.

"She told me she was going to show James the Danger Room today," Ororo continued, the expression on her face resembling one of pride.

Xavier pursed his lips, his brows now set. "You let them go down there alone?"

"I trust her," Ororo answered with a shrug. "She told me she would have Kitty monitoring the simulation, and that they would have it on the safest settings. Those two girls have been students here longer than any of them. They know what they're doing, Professor. They'll be fine."

* * *

James was supposed to be getting an up-close look at some way-cool hologram/simulation room right now. That's what Jubilee told Miss Munroe, that they we're going down to give their newest mutant a good ole' look-around of their awesome, super-secret mutant tech.

He should have noticed something was up when Jubilee and Kitty followed him into the boys locker room. Hell, he should have noticed when he first ran into them that morning. One sniff was all the warning he should have needed, their feminine scent heavy in his nostrils. If that hadn't been enough, their body language was practically a giant red flag being waved right in his fucking face. Twirling their hair, touching his arms, giggling like... like _girls!_ It was like a switch had been flipped, a dial in his mind turned from "civilized human" all the way to "rutting pup".

He should have figured he was being led into a trap. But no, the reality of what was going to happen didn't truly set in until they had his ass planted on a bench with his pants around his ankles.

"I told you it was big!" Kitty told her asian-american friend.

"I never said you were lying!" Jubilee shot back.

Neither could take their eyes off of him. Or rather, their favorite part of him.

Normally, James would enjoy having his ego stroked. A girl thinks your dick is big, that'll give you a boost, no problem. But James had to admit, they caught him on a good day. The night before had been something like out of a porno, two identical blondes working a poor bastard dry. By all rights, James should've woken up spent and out of juice. Instead, he woke up feeling like the king of the world. It was as if fucking Mindee and Phoebe had _given_ him energy. Maybe it was some kind of mutant power they had, or a power that _he_ had.

But, whatever. His powers could be figured out later. The point was, James's manhood had decided that today presentation was paramount. He looked _good._ It was a sight to be proud of, truly. Long and thick, a swollen head reaching out from his groin, just beneath a trim waist. He was a veiny fucker, too, but not grotesquely so. It was enticing actually, James assumed from the girls' intent gaze. Fuck, they we're practically _drooling!_

Jubilee had first dibs. Today was supposed to be her turn with James, after all. She was only sharing with Kitty out of the kindness of heart, in recognition of their friendship.

She smiled up at him, brazen and cheeky, her eyes locking with his as her tongue snaked out to meet him. James swallowed a moan as she gave him a long, slow lick from base to tip, stopping at his head to guide him past her glossy lips. She closed her mouth around his head, her tongue swirling, still moving slow. He twitched between her lips, throbbing. Jubilee only hummed in response, closing her eyes as she descended.

This was not her first blowjob, that much was clear to James. She worked his shaft with obvious experience, milking his cock with her lips and tongue like it was her fucking job.

Now, James was no racial fetishist. He never went online and searched up Asian porn. Sure, he'd watched some videos with Asian girls in them, but he watched them because the girls were hot, not because they were Asian.

 _However..._

There was a petite asian girl kneeling before him. This was an attractive girl, too, all long legs and perky breasts, with a smile that could floor a man. Raven black hair cut short, framing her pretty face, cheerful eyes, small nose, and full lips. Lips that were currently wrapped around a young man's pride. She was sucking him off, dutifully, happily, like there no other purpose in life. Sucking off his big white cock while her pretty Jewish gal pal knelt beside her, watching the depraved spectacle with an ever widening smile and the lust growing in her eyes.

It struck a cord within James. An image like that would strike a cord in any man. Not that James subscribed to the master-race bullshit or anything of the sort, but that didn't mean there were no dark fantasies swirling around his debauched juvenile mind. Something like this catered purely to the Id.

James briefly wondered if he should have felt guilt as he relished in Jubilee's intimate attentions. When the cute asian slurped away from his cock - still connected to her lips by a string of saliva - and offered it to Kitty, the young man decided that social justice and racial awareness had no place among them.

...At least not at that particular moment.

* * *

It had been only less than two days since Kitty Pryde had been face to face with... _Big Jimmy._ Honestly, the girl had missed him. Sure, it was kinda-sorta pathetic in that obsessed, needy schoolgirl sort of way, but Kitty hadn't been lying on that first night. Mister Hudson did have a very nice cock. Nice and big, so thick she and Jubilee could barely get their tiny hands around the damned thing.

Jubilee gave the mammoth member one final lick, smiling wickedly as she pulled away. She still held the monster by the base, her grip as firm as she could make it given its girth. She held it upright, aimed in Kitty's direction. Miss Pryde looked from the cock to her friend, biting her lip, only to find Jubilee staring at her expectantly.

 _What?_

"Your turn!" Jubilee said giddily.

Above them, James groaned. Whether from impatience or joy, Kitty could not tell.

 _Oh._

Katherine Pryde eyed the penis being presented to her. She appraised it for a brief moment, licking her lips. Yep. Indeed, it was a fine example of burgeoning manhood.

A _very nice_ cock.

As she lowered her mouth to him, Kitty began giggling madly like the schoolgirl she was. As her soft tongue met hard flesh, the overwhelming taste of James Hudson nearly sent her into a dizzy spin. She dragged her tongue upwards, mimicking Jubilee. She relished the moment, his taste on her tongue making her heart race and her blood _sing._ She took his cock into her mouth and _sucked._ Happily, greedily, like blowing James was the rightest thing in the whole world.

Kitty felt Jubilee shifting on her knees, the warmth of her friend's body brushing up against her own sending goosebumps racing across her skin. When she heard James bite back a curse, Kitty pulled away, letting the boy's manhood slide from her mouth. Kitty had a good idea of what Jubilee was doing, but she needed to _see it._

The Shadowcat almost came right there, greeted with the sight of Jubilation Lee sucking on a big pair of balls. The asian girl lavished them, rolling her tongue over them, under them, between them. She took one into her mouth and sucked, swirling it around, then did the same to the other, then to both.

Above her, James was but putty. A whining dog begging to rut.

"We should stop torturing him, Jubes." Kitty said, panting. "Poor guy needs to fuck."

Jubilee let a testicle fall from her lips and watched it slap wetly against his muscled thigh. She reached forth, taking James' cock once again, leisurely stroking him.

"But we're just starting to have some fun!" Jubilee pouted, pumping the shaft faster. "Plus, it's my day with him, Kitty Cat! I decide when we're done torturing him."

"Best torture I've ever had..." James growled through grit teeth. For a moment he almost sounded like Logan.

"Oh yeah?" Jubilee licked the head, sucking it briefly. "You like _that?_ Huh?"

"Fuck yes!"

"You want us to make you cum?" The tiny asian was jerking him with both hands now, his cock aimed right at her yellow tank top. It was only then that Kitty noticed that neither girl had even gotten undressed yet.

" _Yes!_ "

Suddenly, Jubilee stopped. She let his cock go, allowing it to swing down between his legs, pre-cum dripping like tears.

Hey, if Kitty were a dude, she would've cried too.

Jubilee stood, an evil smile spreading across her cute face. She reached forth and cupped James' face, her thumb gently stroking his cheek.

"Well handsome, if you want to cum so bad..." She pulled away, undoing the button of her daisy dukes. She tugged the zipper down and turn away from him so that she was facing the lockers. With her eyes cast over her shoulder, she pushed the clothing down her long, svelte legs. Gone were both her shorts and panties and as she leaned forward onto the lockers, her little pink cunt may as well have beckoned the poor young man. " _...You gotta work for it!_ "

* * *

James was a man, first and foremost. He lived in a civilized society, where people didn't go around bashing each others heads in with clubs like they were cavemen. He was raised to be civilized, to act like a member of an evolved apex race. Humans were not owned by their desires. They were not barbarians. They were supposed to be enlightened, above the other species of planet Earth.

But hell, when a girl like Jubilee tells a man to fuck her the way she told James, the pillars of advanced society don't seem to have much weight in the male mind.

She told James to fuck her, so that's what he did. As hard as he could, as fast as he could.

God, she was _tight._ So warm and snug around him, and wet too. So wet, he was afraid Big Jimmy - that's what Kitty called it - was going to drown in there. So deliciously wet and tight and warm, every other thrust James was sure his heart was going to go out, like an old man in a whorehouse.

One hand held her by her thin waist, fingers digging into soft flesh. His other hand held her by the hair, fingers weaving through her short, dark locks.

There was no subtle or delicate way of putting it: James Hudson was reaming this girl the fuck out. This wasn't the slow, intimate sex that you see in the romance movies or that you read about in those harlequin airport novels. No, this was shameful, sinful, nasty, hard fucking.

And he loved it.

So did she, if what she was screaming was any indication.

" _Fucker, you better not fucking stop! Harder, you bastard! **HARDER!**_ "

James was under no inclination to disobey. He'd do exactly as he was told. But the son of the Wolverine was a young man with a young man's pride.

So he shouted back.

" _You wanted me to work for it, I'll fucking work for it. But can **you** handle it, huh? Can you handle **me?** Crazy bitch! **Fuck!**_ "

Jubilee, she was screaming, _begging_ for more. James obliged.

He drove his cock into her, unrelenting, unmerciful, every thrust filled with the vigor of a beast mounting a bitch in heat. Wet slaps filled the locker room, the sound of skin on skin. Their scents mingled, filling the air with their debauchery. James almost felt delirious. Jubilee's scent flooded his nostrils, her arousal intoxicating. It only made him work harder.

He could smell Kitty, too. He saw her, sitting off to the side, fingers working between her legs, dipping into her own drenched cunt, taking her pleasure from the spectacle of flesh being put on display before her very eyes.

"This is so much better than porn!" He heard her cry as she came all over the floor and her fingers.

 _Yep_ , James agreed silently, his eyes turning back to where he and Jubilee met. _Way better than porn._

He watched his cock sink deep into her pussy, impossibly deep. No other man could enjoy her like he was, he knew it just by looking, not after today. He wondered where it all went. How was he not breaking the poor girl?

" _Almost... Almost!_ " Jubilee warned, tightening around the boy inside her. Her voice rose in pitch with every thrust, higher and higher, until she was _squealing_. " _Don't fucking stop! I'm almost... **there!**_ "

* * *

Jubilee tensed, clenching tight around James, and _shrieked._ Her ending had come like a freight train, unstoppable as it rolled over her senses, sending her mind spinning as ecstasy flooded her veins.

James followed soon after. He had her by the hair, shoving her up against the lockers, roaring into her ear. Slut. Bitch Cunt. Everything in the book was shouted at her. And she loved all of it.

She could feel him inside her, twitching and pulsing and _throbbing_. She almost fainted from that, on the verge of coming _again_. She felt him fill her, hot cum shooting deep inside her, splashing against her walls, marking her... Jubilee shuddered, her cunt on fire, deliciously on fire, whimpering pathetically as James made one final thrust and _held,_ allowing the last of his seed to come spilling out.

When he pulled away, she felt empty yet content. Her legs failed her and James, being the gentleman he was, caught her as she fell.

As he gently laid her out on the locker room floor, Jubilee managed to mumble one final thing before exhaustion claimed her.

" _Fuck yeah, man..._ "

* * *

"Wow," Kitty said breathlessly. Her fingers were still slick with her fluids. She had come twice, just watching James work her friend over. "You really wore her out. Are you even tired, big guy?"

James idly stroked his cock, trying to bring himself back up from half-chub. He glanced from the sleeping Jubilee to Kitty. Kitty too removed her eyes from her gal pal, moving her gaze to James' busy hand.

"I can go some more rounds," James said confidently. "Healing factor, Professor McCoy called it. Got that from dad. Wanna test it out?"

 _Cocky little shit_ , Kitty thought with a smirk. _Fucks a couple of girls, now he thinks he's king of the X-Men._ _Got that from his dad, too._

He was at full mast now. Him standing there naked, all that cut masculine figure with tight abs and a big cock, that really does things to a girl.

 _...Makes them horny, more like._

Kitty stood up, moving closer to James until she was practically in his arms. She kissed him, feeling his cock brush against her bare thighs, so close to her dripping cunt... She pulled away from the kiss, he heart pounding.

"Handsome, you know just what to say to a girl..."

* * *

"Where's Kitty and Jubilee? They're usually up by now," David Alleyne said, scanning the rec room from his seat on the couch. On his lap sat his girlfriend, Noriko Ashida. She stroked his hair with her gloved fingers, not quite as interested in the girls' well-being.

"Yeah, I didn't see them at lunch _or_ breakfast!" Little Jay Guthrie added, his red wings moving idly behind him as he turned away from his cartoons.

"Kitty and Jubilee are showing our newest classmate around the mansion's lower levels," Phoebe explained as she and her fellow Cuckoos entered the rec room.

"They wanted to surprise James with the Danger Room and the X-Jet. I suspect they want to be known as the 'cool girls'." Mindee added.

David frowned. "They didn't invite us?"

The Cuckoos shrugged. "Logan was their mentor and James is his son. Perhaps they just wanted some time to bond with him." Sophie suggested.

"Or perhaps they just want to see the face on the new kid when he realizes we have a combat simulator and a jet." Noriko said, snickering. Megan and Jay laughed as well.

David didn't join in, concern showing in his eyes.

"Whatever it is they're doing," He said, eyeing the clock. "I just hope they're going easy on the new guy."


	5. Miss Munroe

When James awoke he was greeted with slight grogginess. This was replaced almost immediately by feelings of disappointment.

He had been having a good dream. It was all just fragments now, images flashing all too briefly in his mind, but even so he knew he had awoken at an inopportune time.

Miss Munroe had been the special guest of the night. It had been the fourth time so far. James had been at Xavier's school for a little less than a month and while his fellow female classmates had gone above and beyond to make him feel welcome, Miss Munroe remained at the forefront of his young male mind. Her along with Miss Grey and Miss Frost.

In the dream, he had her sprawled on the bed, her delicious brown body stripped naked. Nothing could protect her shapely form from his hungry mouth, legs and hips and tits and ass set out before him like a buffet of sweet, womanly flesh.

Her honeyed scent was heavy in his nostrils, so thick and maddening his cock throbbed almost painfully between his legs. It felt real, oh so real, his manhood like hot iron, her body hot and sweaty and writhing under his touch. He was leaking precum, aching to fuck, to ravage, to conquer, but she was so _wet_. Her cunt was weeping, dripping beautiful, hot tears. And it was all his.

He had her gasping his name, screaming his name, shrieking to the heavens as he worked between her legs. Her fingers raked through his hair, soft thighs resting on his shoulders. She held him close, pulling him deeper, moaning deliciously while his tongue lapped at her drenched pink pussy.

 _A damn good dream_ , James affirmed wistfully. He shifted on the bed, turning his eyes to the nightstand. Sunlight was beginning to shine through the window blinds and the digital clock read **6:12 AM**.

 _Pretty early_ , James thought. It had become a habit ever since his mutant abilities manifested themselves. He'd been getting up earlier and earlier. One would normally assume that getting less sleep would mean having less energy, but James oddly felt refreshed. Perhaps his mutant abilities allowed him to get by on less hours of sleep?

Whatever the case was, James felt like running. That had been a habit he possessed even before turning out to be a mutant. He rose from the bed, rubbing at his eyes. The young mutant blinked once, twice, his eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of his bedroom. When his vision finally cleared, however, he noticed something odd: This was not his bedroom.

For one, it was larger than the normal dorm room, and secondly, the room was decorated far differently than his. Tribal masks hung on the walls, paintings too. And the furniture was of a far more… exotic flavor than the basic college decor of his dorm room.

"...the hell?" James muttered. He turned back to the bed…

...And found Miss Munroe laying there. She was clearly naked, the white sheets providing her only source of modesty. Fortunately, she was also very much asleep, a look of blissful content on her pretty face as she snored softly.

 _Oh_ , James thought. _Not a dream, then._

* * *

 **13 Hours Ago**

Ororo pursed her lips, watching the screens before her with sharp eyes. There were eight of them, each showing the battlefield from a different angle. It was a live feed and the white-maned mutant found her eyes darting from one screen to the next, trying to follow the subject as he endured the challenges thrown against him.

She stood alone in the control center, silently judging the X-Men's newest prospect. A vision of exotic beauty she was, tall like a supermodel, her leggy and busty form wrapped up tight in a sweater-and-pants number that may as well have been painted on. She could very well have been a muse. Hell, some people even worshipped her as a goddess at one point. The very sight of Ororo Munroe could inspire a man to do incredible - and incredibly stupid - things.

But James Hudson could not see her. Most unfortunate for the young man, trapped in the Danger Room as he was. An X-Men tradition: testing your mettle against the torturous scenarios thought up by the sadistic minds of Cyclops and Wolverine.

To his credit, James was doing well. Almost a month had passed since Ororo herself had picked the young mutant off of that rainy street. He had inherited many of his father's abilities, but it was only now that Ororo could see that Jimmy Hudson was truly his father's son.

The simulation he was experiencing was that of a warzone and the AI was sending wave after unforgiving wave of human-sized sentinels. He was not a fighter like Wolverine, James insisted beforehand, he had no combat experience. That was what the Danger Room was going to fix, Ororo had answered.

At first, the teenager tried simply evading them. But the computer spawned too many for that plan to work. James failed the first attempt. Pretty badly, at that. While he showed good athletic ability, speed and endurance especially, it was not enough to keep the sentinels from overwhelming him.

He failed the second attempt as well. And the third. And the fourth. Each time he would last a little longer, learning new ways to avoid and outrun the sentinels. But the point of the Danger Room wasn't to learn how to run away.

So, Ororo would keep putting him through the simulations. Again and again, until he got it. Until he understood that he needed to fight.

It had been early afternoon when they started. Now it was early in the evening. And it looked like James was finally realizing his potential.

This simulation had started off uglier than the rest. Ororo had upped the difficulty and the sentinels had become more violent as a result. They found James quickly and descended upon him, five of them, six, seven, piling on the boy and dragging him to the dirt. Ororo almost ended the simulation right then - even with the safety protocols coded into the AI, she felt uneasy allowing the beating to continue.

But then she heard it, even through the grainy audio of the live feed. That all-too-familiar sound.

 _ **SNIKT**_

She heard James spit out a vulgar curse - she put a mental note in the back of her mind to talk with him about his language - and then saw a sentinel topple backwards into a useless heap. It's legs had been removed at the shins. Almost immediately after, a second sentinel collapsed, this one missing its head. Then another fell, sliced clean in half, its torso plopping into the dirt while its legs continued onward.

James was hacking them to pieces, his bloody metal claws extending out from his knuckles. His face was bruised, his lip bloodied, but his eyes held a fire, a fury she had only seen once before.

A smile spread across Ororo's face. The smile remained for the rest of the simulation, remained even as James showed poor combat sense, remained even as he was once more overwhelmed. She grabbed her clipboard, clicking open her pen. She scribbled a note at the bottom of the paper.

 _Scenario Pass_

* * *

"Maybe I'm stupid or something, but I don't get the point of that little exercise."

Ororo grinned as she handed James a towel. The younger mutant nursed all manner of bruises, red and purple welts peppering his slim yet muscled form. But they were fading quickly, injuries creeping away as if burning under her intense gaze. The boy had looked much worse when she first pulled him out of the Danger Room.

"I don't want to sound like a whiner or anything, but is this Danger Room stuff even allowed? Like, is it legal? I know the whole mutant thing means you guys need to do stuff under-the-radar, but putting underage students through these simulations seems kind of… I guess I'd say it's bad." James wiped the sweat from his face and hung the towel from his shoulders. His broad, muscled shoulders…

Ororo snapped herself out of it quick enough, but the heat remained on her cheeks. "We don't normally put our students through the trials you went through. The Danger Room is for training X-Men… and prospective X-Men."

"So I'm a special case or what?"

"Your father's abilities only served to make him an exemplary fighter. His combat scores in the simulations are among the highest we've ever recorded. You inherited his abilities. To not hone them would be a waste."

"Funny," James muttered as he grabbed a water bottle, taking a swig. "Don't feel like I really honed anything. You saw me out there. I got my ass kicked every time."

Ororo's lips curled into a smirk. She moved over to the screen displays - or rather, sauntered. She could feel James' eyes on her strutting form. It was perhaps the one thing she had in common with Miss Frost: She quite enjoyed being looked at.

"Playback, trial 16." She commanded, hands on her hips. The screens lit up with the sight of James hacking and slashing through drones like they were made out of paper. "Pause," She ordered, and the recording stopped, capturing James just as he was plunging his claws into a sentinel's gut. His handsome face was bruised, bloody, contorted into a snarling visage that resembled more a beast than a man.

The woman turned, her smirk now a smile. "You're a fighter, James. Just like your father. All that rage, all that brute strength, the primal urges you have stewing far in the back of your mind, they can refined, tempered into something great. But in order to do that…"

"...I need to be beaten like a pinata until greatness spills out of me like candy?" James did not look impressed with her proposition. The bruises were all gone now, but the fire in his eyes remained. Not the raging fury that was present during the simulations, but a fire nonetheless.

The young man stood then and moved closer to her, frowning. "I appreciate what you did for me. Taking me in when I had nowhere to go. And maybe I even buy into the whole X-Men thing. But I don't like being lied to."

Ororo pursed her lips, feeling a peculiar sensation as she fell beneath James' gaze. "I didn't lie to you," She said, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. She had squeezed herself into a tight sweater and the effect caused by her movements was… noticeable. Enough that she caught James stealing a brief look.

Her heart fluttered some. Ororo knew it was ridiculous, making butterflies of her insides because a man was ogling her. She always enjoyed the attention of men, but James was a student. Not to mention quite a few years her junior. No matter how gifted he was, in regards to his strength or his looks, for to feel something - or worse, to act on those feelings - would be completely inappropriate. And yet….

The X-Mansion had been so empty and for so long, fellow mutants either off on their own or dead. All those strapping young men, gracing the halls with their tall stature, their thick arms, their cool confidence, Ororo had become more than aware of their absence. It was an especially bitter cruelty for women like Ororo, with their ample appreciation of men, to waste their nights away in cold beds. Toys could only service her needs so much before her yearning for a warm, firm body overwhelmed her.

There was a firm body before her now. Firm, tall, and unmistakably male. Slim, yet graced with clear and defined strength. Broad-shouldered like men ought to be. Sweaty, youthful skin pulled taut over corded muscles, like raw power was frothing just beneath. Oh yes, James Hudson Jr. was a fine specimen of the male sex. And he was standing so close…

"You told me we'd be going through a simple exercise. That this was just to get a measure of my talents. I don't see where you got 'beat James to a pulp' from that." He stepped closer and Ororo retreated in turn, inhaling sharply. James gave her a funny look and she felt her cheeks burning.

This was embarrassing, truly. Getting flustered over a high-schooler. A very, very well-developed high-schooler. "We… We needed to know what you were capable of." She forced herself to look him in the eyes… and immediately regretted it. His eyes, so hard and focused, piercing into her… She had always loved men's eyes.

Ororo didn't know who started it. And truthfully she didn't care. The taste of his lips, the heat of his body, the feeling of his hands grabbing her, pulling her close… it was intoxicating, more potent than any drug. Ororo Munroe wasn't making out with a student. She was being kissed by a man.

But she wanted more. She _needed_ more. She had waited too fucking long to settle for a simple kiss. She pressed herself closer to him, so close she could swear she could feel his heart beating. It was as open an invitation as she could make without just telling him, and with her tongue dueling with his that didn't seem likely. Luckily, James was a smart young man. His hands easily found their way to her body, pawing at her like a dog's favorite toy. Naturally, they made their way to her backside, enticing and shapely as it was. Ororo moaned into James' mouth as he cupped her ass through her pants, able hands kneading her aching flesh. It was a macho gesture, a primal flag-planting kinda thing. _This is mine now_ , was the message. _This is mine to play with. It belongs to me._

But then his hands moved again, sliding even further down, under her thighs. Ororo squealed happily as James lifted her up, her arms wrapping around his neck for support. She found herself laughing, his lips attacking her juicy neck as he carried her over to an empty table. He planted her there, long legs still wrapped around his waist as he pinned her to the cold, metal surface. She could feel his cock through his sweatpants, thick and long and hard and all just for her. She reached down and slipped her hand under the waistband. He grunted at her touch, a primal sound, and she smiled wickedly. It was hot to the touch, throbbing for her, and so fucking _big_. She couldn't even close her fingers around him.

Her body was singing to her, skin and nerves bathing in the delicious fire of a man's passion. She knew this was wrong, knew that she needed to stop. But then James lifted away from her, pulling his sleeveless gym shirt over his head.

"Wait," She warned before he could descend upon her again. He obeyed, but she could see in his eyes he would only entertain her commands for so long. He looked so strong, so powerful, standing high above her as he was. Shirtless, muscles tense beneath sweaty skin, every breath making his body move so deliciously. "Bedroom."

He frowned down at her. "What?"

"Bedroom," She repeated, breathlessly. "Let's go to my bedroom. More privacy there."

He glanced at the doorway to the Danger Room control center, visibly considering her words. Then he turned back to her and nodded.

* * *

They made it to her bedroom. But just barely.

Her clothes did not last long. Neither did his, but at least his sweatpants remained intact. It was most fortunate that she had not been wearing one of her personal outfits. Her fashion choices were quite a bit more expensive than the school-issued uniforms.

Ororo never considered herself a submissive, despite her attraction to aggressive, dominant men. But tonight was proving to be an illuminating experience for her.

They were on her bed and he had her on all fours. He was on his knees behind her with a firm grip on her white mane. The mirror across from them gave her a excellent view of her debased state. She was getting fucked, hard and fast. There was a time when she was worshipped as a goddess. She thought about what they would think if they saw her then, stripped naked and skewered on some white man's thick cock.

It was a striking image, her face twisted in wanton pleasure, big tits heaving beneath her, the flesh of her ass and hips jiggling from the impacts of her lover's violent thrusts. He had her by her hair, her beautiful white hair, forcing her pretty face down into the mattress as conquered her tight wet cunt.

Conquered. Such a hostile word. Implying, in a way, that she was lesser. That in loving a man, she was ultimately submitting to him. That by sticking his prick inside her, he was asserting ownership. Dominance. It was a charged word, burdened with a sense of chauvinism, with a racial insensitivity, and other ugly things.

And still it sent an exquisite shock down to her cunt that became a burning fire. It grew and grew and grew, consuming her whole being in a furious pleasure. She came, harder than she had ever before, drenching James' cock in her delicious honeyed shame. She fell slack on the bed, breathing a curse, but the young man was not yet done, still hard and unwavering.

He flipped her onto her back, her big brown tits fanning out over her chest. She was spread out before him, open and vulnerable, urging him on through hooded eyes. His cock, slick with her arousal, rested on her belly. She could see just how big he was then, a truly gifted young man. He held himself by the base as he positioned to enter her again.

Ororo gave a throaty moan, the feeling of his manhood splitting her apart almost too much for her. He gave a primal grunt as he bottomed out.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, _fuck!_ " She gasped as she savored the sensation of her cunt being skewered by a big fucking cock.

He started slow, deliberate, making her feel every inch of him as he slid in and out. Then his thrusts gradually became faster, harder, stronger, until she was screaming again. His mouth at her breast, her hands at his back, gripping, clawing, Ororo became lost to her pleasure, wallowing in her wicked lust.

Conquered. It was an apt word for her. She decided she like it.

* * *

Emma Frost couldn't get to sleep. Stirring on her bed, the blonde groaned in frustration.

Her room was quiet, peaceful, and yet there was so much _noise_. Years of honing her abilities couldn't stop the telepath from taking in the rogue thoughts of wild, delirious minds.

And tonight there was _so much_ to take it.

 _Handsome. Powerful. Primal. Vigor._

 _Big. Thick. Hard. Relentless._

 _Wet. Hot. Warm. Pain._

 _Delicious pain._

 _Fuck me._

 _Fuck me._

 _ **FUCK ME.**_

Emma cursed loudly, grabbing a pillow and holding it tight over her ears. It was a futile effort. With a shriek, she chucked the pillow across the room. Even with her hair a mess and her face contorted into a nasty scowl, Miss Frost was a vision of beauty. A frightening vision, but a vision nonetheless. She cast her fiery gaze to the ceiling.

"I always knew you were a slut, Munroe."

* * *

 _Just a reminder to all my readers that I do take commissions. Send me an email if you're interested. You can find my address on my profile._

 _I also have a account. If you want to support my work then you can find me under_ **ImCIA** _._

 _Thank you for reading and sorry for the long delay!_


End file.
